


Date

by bitacrytic



Series: abc sterek [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Mutual Pining, Roommates, fem!sterek, oblivious sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitacrytic/pseuds/bitacrytic
Summary: “Should I go?” Stiles asked, turning around and looking at Der.“Do whatever you want.” Der said with a shrug.





	Date

“Another date?” Der asked from her side of the room, where she’d pushed her mountain of books out of the way to see Stiles standing in front of the mirror.

“Yeah.” Stiles said, tucking her hair behind her ear as she replaced a pair of studs with a couple of hook earrings. “Theo’s persistent.” She smiled at the mirror, looking through it at Der.

“Two nights in a row.” Der said, returning to her books. She had work to do, papers to write. Sitting here worrying about her promiscuous roommate was _not_ what she was supposed to be doing.

What was one more night with one more guy? Der wondered. Stiles always had someone new. She’d get caught up in some flashy jock and spend days pretending like she cared about whatever sport he was into and then turn up one weekend, claiming she was done with men: that men were done with her.

But they never were. Not when Stiles was still… Stiles. With her long legs and smooth skin and beautiful brown eyes, and nimble fingers. Even when she slid off her bed in her sleep and fell gracelessly, she was still beautiful. Der could only imagine what it was like when Stiles decided she wanted someone to _want_ her.

Catching herself, Der closed her eyes and looked back at her laptop. She was not going to stare at Stiles’ butt. Nope. Not even if she –yep, Stiles was bending over to tie her shoelaces. Because she couldn’t just sit on her bed and tie it like a normal person.

“I feel like I should stay back.” Stiles said, straightening up as Der blinked back to reality and tried to look uninterested. “Theo’s not… he’s not really… IT. You know?”

Der didn’t know. How could she when, in three years as roommates, she’d never been able to put her finger on what exactly was Stiles’ type.

“Should I go?” Stiles asked, turning around and looking at Der with her hands on her hips and a tilt in her head.

Der swallowed and blinked a lot to try and clear her vision because she was pretty sure there wasn’t supposed to be a halo around Stiles’ head or a shimmery gold thing around her entire body.

“Do what you want.” Der said with a shrug, finally getting her body to cooperate as she went back to work.

_____

 _“Do whatever you want.”_ Der had said again. Like she always did.

Stiles pursed her lips and went back to her wardrobe. A million times, she’d tried. And a million times, she’d gotten the same answer.

_“Do whatever you want.”_

But this wasn’t what Stiles wanted. She didn’t want to have to leave and then ditch Theo within minutes only to end up spending the night in Kira’s room. She didn’t want to go anywhere because she knew for a fact that Der was only seconds away from giving up on her school work and settling in for a nice evening movie.

Stiles knew this because she’d come back, almost all the time, to find Der asleep with popcorn and a movie playing on her laptop on her bed.

Just once –ONCE- she’d like for Der to tell her to stay or offer to share a night with her. It didn’t have to be a date. Not that Stiles would object to that. But no.

 _“Do whatever you want.”_ was all she was ever going to get from Der.

“Okay.” She said, pulling on her jacket as she picked up her keys and her phone and slid them into her pocket. “I’ll see you when I get back.”

“Hmm.” Der hummed, immersed in her school work again.

As she got to the door and opened it, Der cleared her throat behind Stiles.

“Or…” She began as Stiles spun around. “You know.” She said, scratching her head. “You could… you could ditch the dude for a day.” She was still facing her laptop but she was talking to Stiles.

“I shouldn’t go?” Stiles asked.

“You can if you want. But,” She said. “I mean… I was going to take a break anyway. If you wanted to, you know, watch a movie?”

“Yeah.” Stiles said immediately. “Yes. That’s cool. Okay. Yeah.” She closed the door behind her. “Took you three years, but yeah.”

“What was that?” Der asked, looking puzzled as Stiles paused, feeling caught.

“Oh, it was nothing.” She smiled, pulling off her jacket and earrings as she settled on Der’s bed instead of hers. “I’m just so excited.” She said, bouncing up and down as she noted the blush reddening on Der’s face.

“It’s just a movie.” Der said, disconnecting her laptop from the power cable.

It really was just a movie, but if Stiles was going to pretend this was their first date, Der didn’t need to know that.


End file.
